


Richjake One-Shots

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Praise, Squip-ish, compliments, non-sexual choking, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Richjake one-shots





	1. Voices

"I can hear it again." Rich slurred over and over, sobbing into his boyfriend's lap. "Jake, it's awful." Jake gulped, looking down at the small, pitiful boy in his lap. He didn't know what to do, he could hardly handle his own emotions, let alone someone else's. He settled for gently stroking Rich's hair, that was comforting, right?

    "It's okay, bud." Jake whispered, wiping away a couple tears from Rich's face. "The Squip can't hurt you now." Rich gave a small nod, sucking in a breath as Jake saw his eyes gloss over.

    "Stay with me, buddy." Jake panicked, lightly tapping Rich's face to get his attention. "Listen, um, I think you're so wonderful." 

    Damn, was that the best he could muster? His boyfriend was sobbing and that's all he could say? Yet, Rich seemed to perk up slightly.

    "Really?" Rich looked up at him, leaning forward to put his full weight on Jake's chest.

    "Y-yes, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jake continued, wrapping his arms around Rich's waist. "I can't even imagine a world without you." Rich melted, the Squip's voice disappearing under Jake's praise.

    "Best thing?" Rich repeated him, nuzzling Jake's neck.

    "Fuck yeah." Jake smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Rich's head and letting himself linger there, smelling the smaller boy's hair. Damn, he smelled like kiwi. Jake made a note to later ask Rich what hair product he used. "I mean, how lucky am I to have my best friend and boyfriend be one person?"

    "Pretty lucky." Rich said, his voice was small but it had a hint of humor in it. 

    "That's right." Jake cooed, rubbing his cheek along Rich's hair. "Not only that, but my boyfriend is the sweetest, snarkiest, most daring person I know, and I couldn't be prouder of him." 

    Rich was clinging tightly to Jake now, his arms around Jake's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. He was smiling though, Jake could feel his grin pressed against his neck. 

    "You okay, bud?" Jake chuckled, running a hand down Rich's back and tracing shapes with his finger. 

    "I'm okay." Rich breathed. "But only because I have the best boyfriend."

    "Yeah, well-" Jake started before feeling warm lips against his neck as Rich pressed a kiss there. Jake shuttered, his eyes fluttering shut. 

    "The best boyfriend deserves the best kisses." Rich smirked, beginning to suck on Jake's neck. 

    "Rich, c'mon, I don't need a hickey." Jake shied away from him. "I'm gonna have to wear turtle necks again-"

    "Too late." Rich chuckled, poking the hickey with his finger. "Anyway, I like when you wear turtle necks."

    "It makes me look dorky." Jake rolled his eyes playfully, rubbing his neck.

    "Yes, but a cute dorky." Rich pulled Jake into a hug. "I love you, dork."

    "I love you too, Rich."


	2. Chips

    Rich threw down the controller in disgust after losing for the sixth time in Mario Kart. 

    "What the fuck, Jake?" He huffed, sinking down in his seat. "Why are you so good at this?"

    "I dunno." Jake shrugged, leaning to grab his beer off the coffee table. "Just am I guess."

    "Just am I guess." Rich mocked, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a fistful of Doritos. 

    "C'mon now, don't get all sulky." Jake teased, elbowing Rich in the side.

    "I'm not getting sulky!" Rich protested, bits of chips flying from his mouth. 

    "Dude, that's disgusting, don't speak with your mouthful." Jake laughed, wiping a piece of chip from his cheek.

    "I do whatever the fuck I want." Rich snorted before choking slightly on a chip. Jake laughed before realizing Rich didn't stop choking. The bag of Doritos dropped to the floor as Rich clutched at his throat.

    "Oh fuck." Jake scrambled closer to Rich, pounding him on the back. "C'mon buddy, spit it out." Jake began to freak out when Rich's face turned a light shade of blue, he started hitting him harder on the back. 

    Finally, the piece of chip became unstuck. Rich spit it out onto the ground, coughing a bit before collapsing into Jake's lap. Jake gently rubbed Rich's back as the smaller boy's breathing gradually became even. 

    "Thank you." Rich rasped after a long moment, refusing to move from Jake's lap. 

    "No problem, bud." Jake's hand moved up to stroke Rich's hair. "You ok?" 

    "Yeah, I'm fine now." Rich sighed, shutting his eyes at the wonderful feeling of Jake playing with his hair. 

    "Good, now I can lecture you about talking with a mouthful of food." Jake teased lightly, fingers moving down the back of Rich's hair so that his fingers almost brushed the back of the boy's neck. 

    "Yeah, yeah." Rich huffed, melting into Jake's touch. "Fuck off, I almost died, I don't need a lecture." Jake just hummed in response. He continued to pet Rich's hair until the boy finally fell asleep.


End file.
